


rose petals on the bed (thorns in the heart)

by summerdayghost



Category: Sharp Objects (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Drabble, F/F, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: There was extraordinary beauty to their consummation.
Relationships: Amma Crellin/Camille Preaker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	rose petals on the bed (thorns in the heart)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of fairytale AU smut. This isn’t explicit but it’s what I came up with.

Amma wore roses in her hair the day of the handfasting. That night after taking everything else off she left the flowers be. They came loose as the night went on making their bed a mess of petals.

Once upon a time all Camille needed to break her curse was the love of another. Eyes that made Amma yearn for the ocean told her the need for love was deeper rooted than her now shattered enchantment. The interior of Camille’s heart remained unchanged.

There was extraordinary beauty to their consummation. For this was true love. From one monster to another.


End file.
